Hallelujah Replayed
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Craig/Eric/Mindy. The one true Hallelujah songfic! This is what happens when a woman comes between two men and ruins their friendship while utterly destroying the lives of all three of them. Rated for content.


I find this highly appropriate to be writing now seeing as Alec is indeed dating Allison.

Which kinda sucks because he was my celebrity dream husband. D:

But I'm thrilled for them, really, and to celebrate I decided to throw another wall of angst at you guys. This is what my other fic, Hallelujah, should have been the first time.

Less angst than the first time. Hope you enjoy it.

Hallelujah Reloaded

_**I heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord **_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_**It goes like this, the fourth the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Mindy was all science and all facts and Craig was all music and poetry and _thinking_ and when she came back from the clinic she _thought_ and his heart soared and it was beautiful and he ran to tell Eric about how beautiful she was. She had tried, failing miserably, to write a song for him, which he graciously fixed and played on guitar for her. She swooned, and he fell in love with her that day.

So he asked her out.

And she was all happy and blushy and accepted the date and they were both _thrilled_, really. Everyone was thrilled. Except the one person who he desperately wanted to be thrilled: Eric.

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Mindy got terribly bored with Craig after a few months of steady dating, so she invited Eric to her house one day.

She neglected to tell him that she would be nude in the tub when he arrived.

She knew his one weakness, his _one_ Achilles heel was women. He loved women. He had very few opportunities with them, so when he arrived at her house and saw her beauty and glory in the dark bathroom he knew that he could not let the opportunity slip away.

"Come into this tub with me."

"You're my best friend's girlfriend." He said dryly, bitter that he could not ask her first.

"He doesn't own me, Eric. He'd never know about this." He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head…

_**Baby, I've been here before**_

_**I know this room**_

_**I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**But love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Craig's old room is where he and Mindy would have their trysts. Sometimes, she stayed the night there and he would just pace in excitement the next day, trying to capture all the air from the previous night. He couldn't imagine the time _before_ Mindy, ever, not until now when he's pacing for a different reason.

Josh caught her cheating on him with Eric.

Eric. His best friend.

And both of them wore it proudly. They were damned proud of the fact that they were trampling on his heart.

_**There was a time you'd let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show that to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**And the Holy Ghost was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Mindy had been going to Eric for a roll in the sack less frequently lately. He knew it shouldn't affect him at all, not _really_, because after all it was only a game. A stupid, sick game between them was it. But now that Eric knew her, knew her body and spirit and mind he couldn't get over the fact that she simply did not need him anymore.

He reminded her how badly she needed him two nights later.

_**Well maybe there's a god above**_

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**_

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Craig hated his best friend. He hated his girlfriend. He hated himself for getting involved with such cruel people who taught him too-harsh lessons about love. It just wasn't _fair_. It wasn't _just._ Eric had _everything else._ Mindy was the one thing he loved the most, Mindy was his essential person.

Eric was greedy. Eric had to have everything. And when Mindy became pregnant and Eric was completely fucked out of a future, instead of being angry at Mindy, Craig was angry at Craig for destroying his beautiful love.

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Everything was destroyed, and all three were crying in mourning of a day that they so desperately wanted to go back to where no one was dating anyone.

Fin

Woo. I'm actually pretty pleased with this. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, and it makes a lot more sense than the first one, too.

I'll have more stuff tomorrow maybe.


End file.
